


Time to Heal

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash, Star Trek: Into Darkness, fill-in fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Khan is captured and the captain saved, Carol Marcus is hyper aware of a few things: Of what she's lost, of her luck at being alive, and of feelings it might be time to face - with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> Written as a reward fic for clarahow, for successfully taking on the weekend challenge on the 1_million_words comm. The reward request was for some Carol Marcus/Uhurua - this is where the muse went for me, hope you enjoy this ficlet!

The showers in the crew quarters are far from spartan. They have adjustable heads, for anything from a light rainforest drizzle to a shiatsu-worthy massage at the touch of a button. There are even misters that'll scent the air with eucalyptus, lavender, or a dozen other scents.

Right now, though? Carol Marcus would trade the whole contraption in for a simple, damn bathtub. For a foot of very hot water under another foot and a half of bubbles, a glass of scotch sitting on the tub rail.

It's one of the niceties she gave up when she signed on - and nothing she dreamed she'd ever miss, until a day as deeply awful as today.

She feels a pinch of pain run from just below her knee to her ankle as she steps in; McCoy's tech fixed her broken leg in moments, but that doesn't mean the site of the injury won't zing for a few weeks. It will. It'll just take time.

Carol favors it, more conscious as she does of how she's standing alone.

"Excellent work," Spock had told her. He'd included a nod and even set a hand on her shoulder, squeezing: Absoulutely giddy, for him, really...

The water runs over her head as she backs into it. She closes her eyes, wets her hair, tries not to see it all over again but fails: Her father dead, murdered by a madman who had almost cost them their captain, their ship.

Doctor McCoy had been solicitous, had checked up on her again tonight after mealtime, had insisted she see the counselor and start talking about her loss to begin to process it. 

The captain had been forgiving of her deception and thankful for her help - had spent an hour with her, despite all he'd been through.

"Damn, C! Nice work!" Nyota had practically run to her, half picked her up with a hug that was strong and palpably full of relief. "Way to hang in and save the day."

"I think we know who really saved the day," she'd said, hugging her back.

The whole thing: Khan's murderous violence, his escape, the pain he'd caused, the breathtaking chase and the way Spock and Uhura barely caught him in time..... it was all still like a bad dream. It would need processing, too.

She soaps up while she waits for the conditioner to work; hands gliding over herself; taking comfort in being here and being whole and in the memory of that embrace - so good, but so brief. Much too brief.

She'd trade this shower for a bubble bath. She'd trade all the other accolades for one more moment like that with Nyota.

She'll have to tell her so - in time. Once everything has healed and her world feels right side up again.


End file.
